Return of the Chancellor
by TwiliRupee
Summary: Two years after Link defeated Malladus, the Hero of the Spirit Tracks is out yet again to rescue Princess Zelda. Little does he know, his adventure will turn into one where he needs to be rescued!
1. Prologue

_Author's note: AAAAALL ABOARD! The train's 'bout to leave!_

_Seriously, it's about to leave. What's in store this time? If you haven't guessed, it's Spirit Tracks. I never finished the game myself (my cousin let me play for a bit but it's kinda hard to get together for a Zeldathon) but I have watched youtube videos of the gameplay, and know the storyline very well. I also love the music: it's some of Koji Kondo's best work! So when I got the idea about a year ago to write a Spirit Tracks fanfiction, I went as all-out as I could. I hope you enjoy the wild ride and please, don't heisitate to tell me what you think about it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Link burst through the doors and skid to a stop. In front of him, a large monster, looking to be made of smoke was blocking his path. But he didn't need to go any further. The monster held in its clutches a girl his age.

"It took you long enough!" the girl shouted over the enraged roar of the monster.

"Sorry, Zelda!" Link shouted back, ducking to avoid a nasty swipe from the smoke monster.

Zelda sighed and tried to free herself once more, but the monster had pinned her arms to her sides with his grasp, making her unable to move her arms. She sighed and waited for Link to defeat the monster.

And Link was trying to do just that. He dashed about, taking jabs with his glowing sword at the many appendages, slicing them off, only to be bombarded by even more arms as the monster grew angrier.

"Hurry up, my arms are falling asleep!" Zelda called.

"It's not that easy!" Link ducked and threw his boomerang at the center of the monster, where a glowing red eye glowered at the hero. The boomerang hit the eye and the monster screeched loudly. Link dashed over the shaking arms toward Zelda, but the monster recovered and hoisted her up even higher, causing her to scream.

"Dang," Link said. He turned and fought the onslaught of arms again.

After what seemed like an eternity to the princess, Link dashed forward and, wielding his sword, drove the point through the eye. The monster gave a soundless scream and dropped Zelda, who fell onto the hard floor. The smoke dissolved.

Zelda picked herself up and brushed off her skirt. "What on earth kept you?"

"I got stuck," Link replied, sheathing his sword. "You're all right aren't you?"

"Sure." Zelda stalked off toward the door and Link followed.

"Are you mad at me?" Link asked, jogging to catch up with the princess. Zelda looked at him.

"I don't know." Zelda's voice was stern. Link held his breath. "I'm just annoyed."

"Why?"

"I'm tired of being so helpless. I'm tired of always being rescued."

"Zelda, I've only rescued you four times. The first time didn't really count 'cause it was just your body...it's just been really recently that monsters keep popping up and trying to kidnap you..."

"But still! I mean, I've got to have some dignity in defending myself!" She sighed heavily and picked up the pace, seeing the bright sunlight of the world outside this cave. Link stopped walking, watching the princess walk outside. He had to do something...maybe they could go back to his hometown of Aboda Village...she hadn't been there for two years. He recalled how much that place had felt like home to her.

"Are you coming or what? I can't drive this thing, you know," Zelda called, interrupting his train of thought.

"Coming, Zelda."


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I'm glad this story was liked so much so far. And I hope it continues to be liked, as this is one of my stranger fanfictions. Kinda. I mean, LOZ is strange enough...what with giant pigs and sea monsters, and a kid running around dressed in green and all that._

_Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter (**Sorceress of Shadows**, **LimeLavender**, **chibis of evil**, and **Nami-chaan**) and please, tell me what you think as we continue this crazy train-ride! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Link hopped aboard the Spirit Train and turned to offer Zelda a hand up, which she promptly ignored, climbing up behind him and leaning against the railing of the engine. She watched him get the steam-powered engine roaring to life and set the controls, and the train lurched forward.

Link looked back at her once they were at full speed. "You sure you're not mad at me?" he asked.

Zelda sighed and looked out at the landscape passing by.

"No, Link," she replied, turning her gaze back at him, "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

Link smiled. He turned back to watch ahead, making sure that no monsters would pop up and harm the train.

Zelda sighed and looked out at the landscape again, enjoying the wind against her face. She was still annoyed, but she knew she couldn't take it out on Link. He had been the only one to see her when she was just a spirit...he had been the one to help her out when she thought all hope had been lost.

She saw that Link was watching her out of the corner of her eyes. She glanced at him, receiving one one his smiles.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly. Behind him, ahead on the track, a large, monkey-like creature was running toward the train. Zelda saw it and shouted, "Look out!"

Link whipped around, and immediately began to break. The monster kept at it, though, and Link aimed with the cannon Alfonzo had attached to the train a long while ago, and fired. The monster was hit once, and it jumped onto the engine before jumping onto the cannon, disabling it, and swiping at Zelda. Its face was swollen red from where it had been hit. Link pulled out his bow and fired, sending the monster flying off the cannon, dead.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Zelda nodded, still pale. "Thanks..."

Link nodded.

"That's the fifth time, you know."

"Yeah, I know, Zelda," Link said. He walked up to the cannon and looked at it. "Alfonzo's gonna have my hide for this one," he muttered. Alfonzo was Link's teacher, and a stern one at that. A rough and veteran warrior but also a great engineer, Alfonzo wasn't going to be happy about a damaged cannon. "I'll have to get it fixed." He looked about them on the grassy field. He spotted Aboda village in the distance.

"You wanna stop by and say hi to Niko?" Link asked.

Zelda sighed. "I kinda just want to get back home to the castle. I've had a very trying day." Her voice was tense again, filled with annoyance.

Link nodded. "Let me just make sure the engine wasn't damaged...if Anjean were here, she wouldn't be too happy with me getting the spirit's special train all damaged." He jumped off and walked around the engine, making sure it wasn't damaged and running a hand over the fine steel. There were a few dents in the top, but nothing too bad and nothing he couldn't fix when he got back to a station.

Hopping back on board, he started the train up again and sped off toward Castle Town and the castle. All the time, he looked around, making sure there were no more approaching monsters. Soon, though, something else rose above the horizon. A tall tower loomed overhead. It was the Tower of Spirits, the many floored tower that had acted as a key to seal away the demon king. Now, with the demon king dead for good by Link's hand, the Tower of Spirits was just a landmark. Link sighed, wishing for the good old times when the Lokomos were on the earth...and his thoughts drifted to two Lokomos in particular, Anjean, who had guided him and Zelda through their journey to save Hyrule, and Byrne, who had helped Zelda regain her body after being turned on by the forces of evil.

Before he knew it, they arrived at the Castle Town Station. The sun had set and barely any light could be seen above the horizon.

"Aren't you going to stop?" Zelda asked as they came along side it. Link shook his head to clear his mind and hit the breaks, backing up a little before stopping altogether. The train belched white steam and Link hopped out, offering his hand once again to help Zelda down.

This time, she took his hand and hopped down.

"It's late. Why don't you stay at the castle tonight?"

"I don't know. I kinda wanna get back to Aboda...I should get the cannon fixed soon. But if you want, I'll come back tomorrow afterward..."

Zelda sighed. She looked up at the castle with its glowing windows. She still was annoyed with being rescued so much. And she was tired. It had been a long day.

"I guess...sure, Link." She looked at him. "I'll see you then, I guess."

"Ok," Link said. "Goodnight."

"You, too." Zelda turned and went off into town. Link sighed and lit the lamps on the train: the one above the controls and the one in front that lit the tracks before the train. He hopped aboard and started off, blowing his whistle one last time, heading back to Aboda Village.

He was in sight of the small, peaceful village when it happened. Link stifled a yawn and shook his head to wake himself up. Suddenly, there was a loud screech and his train, moving along so nicely before, suddenly shook and jolted to a hard stop. Link gasped and fell backwards as the Spirit Train came to a sudden and complete stop. He tried to make the train move, but the loud screeching sound of metal on metal sounded and he gave it up, not wanting to damage the train. He glanced about the darkness.

A laugh sounded, deep and malevolent. Link drew his sword, the Lokomo sword, given to him by Anjean. Could he make it by running to Aboda...?

It was his only choice. He jumped from the engine and started to run. Something swiped at him, missing him...but his hat went flying. A dark shadow blocked his path. Link skid to a stop and jumped over the track, but the black shadow blocked him again. There was another evil laugh and a monster emerged from beside the black shadow. Link gasped. It was the same monster he had thought he killed earlier when it attacked the train. It had a large red welt on its face from the cannonball and a wound from the arrow in its side.

"Thought you killed him, didn't you?" a dark voice stated. Link raised his sword. The monster raised his claws. "Well...he's back."

The monster lunged. Link slashed with his sword and felt one of the monster's claws scrape his arm. The Lokomo Sword went flying and all went black...

* * *

><p>Zelda leaned her arms on the window sill in her private room. Her head was resting on her arms, and she looked out over Hyrule, sighing happily. The sky was bright today, the sun never seeming warmer. A train pulled into the Castle Town station, reminding Zelda of Link...<p>

"I was so rude to him," she muttered. She left the window and wandered about her room. She was restless now. She didn't want to go down to the throne room because then she'd be getting questions as to why she seemed so worried.

She sighed again. She was going to have to apologize when he came back from Aboda. Yes...that's what she would do!

There was a knock on the door to her room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Princess." It was Teacher, her tutor. "Princess," Teacher said again through the closed door, "An engineer has an urgent message for you."

"Which engineer?" Zelda asked going to the door. She opened it and saw the elderly Hylian standing there looking worried. "Link?"

"No. A newer one, I think." Zelda started out of the room, and Teacher followed her with his slow gait. Zelda and Teacher walked the short distance to the throne room, where a young, timid engineer waited, staring around him curiously, one Link had been training. Zelda assumed he hadn't been able to look around the throne room before this. He saw Zelda entering and bowed.

"What is your news?" Zelda asked.

"Your majesty, I was on my was to Aboda and I saw the Spirit Train. No one was aboard...and it didn't seem to be in working condition..."

Zelda stared at this engineer. "Y-you're sure no one was around?"

"Yes, your majesty, I'm sure. I got off my train and looked about for Link, but I didn't see him. It looks like there was a fight."

"Can you take me? I want to see this for myself." The young engineer nodded.

"Princess, it would be unwise to go about in these times," Teacher said. "Not without protection."

"Very well," Zelda sighed. She had to find Link...no matter what.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The young engineer, Caleb, hopped aboard his train and started it up while Zelda and the three guards climbed aboard the passenger car. The train pulled out of the station and headed off. Zelda stared out the window, trying not to let her emotions get to her. What if Link was hurt...or worse? She would never forgive herself...for deep down she blamed herself to this happening.

_No,_ she thought. _He's probably fine. Maybe he...walked to Aboda and asked Alfonzo to help him fix the train...and just stayed there..._

She shook her head. The thought was ridiculous...

The train turned and Zelda saw something in the distance on the track. After a few minutes the train turned again and the object, which had been growing closer and closer, disappeared from sight.

The train slowed then stopped. Zelda hesitated, but the door to the coach opened and Caleb stood in the door. "We're here, your majesty," he said timidly. Zelda nodded. She and the three guards got off. She followed Caleb around to the front of the train, where she saw the Spirit Train sitting on the track. She took a few tentative steps forward, trying to not let her emotions get a hold of her.

Sensing her hesitation, the captain of the guard, Russell, walked up behind her. "Would you like me to search the coach?" he asked.

"Yes, Russell, thank you," Zelda replied. The guard captain nodded and started forward. Zelda walked forward and stopped next to the cannon, which she noticed, was still damaged. She walked around the front of the engine, her hand resting on it. It was cold: it hadn't been in use for at least a few hours. She stopped at the front and traced the symbol of the spirits, looking around her. The two other guards were looking around as well, one on duty to make sure no one could come and attack. He was standing next to what Caleb had described as signs of a fight: dried blood on the ground on the other side of the track.

Zelda turned, hearing Russell come out of the coach. He shook his head. Zelda sighed.

"Your majesty, I found something." One of the guards walked up to her, holding something in his hands. He handed to her what looked like a piece of cloth. She unfolded it and found that it was Link's green hat.

And with that the tears fell from her eyes. She pressed the green hat close and she fell to knees with a sob.

"We...found his sword as well..." the other guard stated, holding up the shining Lokomo Sword. Zelda couldn't bear the sight of the sword...she was so upset. Link was gone. And it was all her fault.

In the distance, the sound of a train could be heard. A whistle was blown and Zelda looked up to see Alfonzo's train heading up from Aboda. The chief engineer slowed his train, hopping out before it had even stopped.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked, running over. He took one look at the Lokomo Sword and the tears on Zelda's face. "Where's Link?"

"We don't know, sir," Russell replied. Alfonzo looked around. He walked up to the Spirit Train. "What the heck has that boy been doing to this train?" he muttered.

"We were attacked," Zelda said. "A monster did that to the cannon. Link got rid of it and dropped me off at the castle. He said he was going to get the train fixed and headed off to Aboda..." Another sob escaped her lips. Alfonzo looked at her.

"Don't tell me you're blaming yourself for his disappearance." He stepped down from the train and knelt down next to her. "Something evil is about and it got to Link first, but we'll find him. Don't you worry, princess."

Zelda nodded. Alfonzo stood. "Caleb."

"Yes, sir?" the young engineer said.

"Take my train back to Aboda, will you? I'll come by in this to get you as soon as get it up and working."

"Yes, sir," Caleb said. He ran off towards Alfonzo's train started, and turned it around, heading towards the small, ocean-side town.

Alfonzo got down on the ground and looked underneath the train. He stayed like that for a few moments then stood back up. He hopped onto the train and got it started. It belched white steam and Alfonzo started it forward before stopping it.

"All seems fine. I don't know why it had stalled before, if it did."

Zelda sighed, trying to compose herself. _Oh, Link! _She thought desperately. _Where are you?_

* * *

><p><em>Where am I…?<em> That was Link's first thought. His head ached. And his hands wouldn't obey him. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry.

A deep growl sounded.

"I told you, Bob, we're waiting. He's the bait."

Link blinked a few times and looked around. He was chained to a stone wall.

Another deep growl sounded.

"If they don't come, we'll kill him. In fact, I might just go out and taunt them, just so that they know we have him."

Link struggled against the chains. Whoever this guy was, he didn't sound friendly. There was the sound of footsteps that grew closer. Link let his head drop, pretending to be still unconscious.

There was another growl.

"Bob, you know better than to ask that. Of course I'll let you do the honors. The runt did do a bad job on you there." The footsteps stopped and there was a satisfied grunt followed by the same deep laugh Link had heard before he was attacked.

"Don't try to hide it, Hero, I know you're awake. Bob…" Link assumed the speaker motioned, because a padding noise sounded. Link felt a sharp punch in his stomach.

Link gasped and looked up sharply, kicking out with his feet. He was nearly face to face with the monster that attacked him twice now. It's face was still red from where the cannonball had hit.

"Oh, Hero, you think you can hurt Bob when you're like that?" Link looked past the monster, Bob, and into the shadowy corridor. All he saw was the silhouette of someone…short, with a point on his head.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Didn't you hear the conversation Bob and I were just having? You're the bait." The shadow gave another laugh. "Come along, Bob, let's continue our planning." The monster swung around, its thick tail hitting Link in the stomach again. He gasped and grit his teeth.

"My, my, why that frivolous princess keeps you around sure is a question to me," the shadow stated. Bob laughed. "But if she really cares for you, she'll be searching for you. Eventually, she'll wind up here and she'll have to save you…that is, if Bob doesn't get at her first."

Bob grinned nastily, showing rows of sharp teeth.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Link shouted.

"Or what? You'll kick me?" The shadow laughed. "I'd like to see you try!" The shadow walked away, laughing nastily. Bob sent a glare Link's way before following his master.

Link pulled on the chains, but to no avail. He was trapped. He let his head hang.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: a rather short chapter here (sorry!) but a chapter nevertheless. Thanks to <strong>chibis of evil<strong>, **Nami-chaan**, **Darkwolflink1**, and **Sorceress of Shadows **for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Princess, eat." Teacher pushed a bowl of steaming soup toward Zelda. Zelda sighed and looked down at the soup. It was her favorite kind: the special chicken soup that Teacher made for her, but only on rare occasions. She usually ate it as fast as possible, but now she couldn't eat anything…let alone soup.

"I'm not hungry," she replied quietly, pushing the bowl away. She put her head down on the desk and sighed. One of her hands still clenched Link's green hat.

"Princess, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Teacher pushed the bowl back towards her so that it touched her arm.

"I'm sorry, Teacher but I can't eat anything right now." Zelda stood and went to the window and looked up to the sky, now turning pink with the sunset.

All she could think about was Link.

"I'm sure he's fine," Teacher said now, trying to cheer the princess. "You know how he is. He's got more courage and wit than anyone I've known...perhaps more than anyone since Tetra's days."

Zelda sighed. "He doesn't have his sword. How is he going to be able to do anything without his sword…?"

"You underestimate him."

There was a knock on the door. "Yes…?" Zelda called, still looking out the window. She heard the door open.

"Princess?"

Zelda turned and saw Alfonzo.

"Yes?" Zelda asked.

"I was going to go look around Hyrule for Link…and I was wondering if you would like to join me."

Zelda shrugged and turned back to the window.

"It might give you some peace of mind."

Zelda thought about this for a moment. Roving about Hyrule in a train or staying in her room and moping.

She turned to Alfonzo. "Sure. I'll come. But..." She looked down at her dress. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. They would be in danger if she went out looking like the princess.

"A disguise," Alfonzo said. Zelda nodded. Alfonzo thought for a moment. "If you change from a dress to pants and a shirt, and wear your hair differently, no one would suspect you." He waited for Zelda to reply. She pictured exactly what Alfonzo was describing and slowly nodded.

"I shall meet you in the throne room, princess," Alfonzo said, bowing and leaving the room. Teacher started to follow, but stopped at the door, looking at Zelda. "I hope you know what you're doing, princess," he said. He left the room as well, shutting the door behind him.

It didn't take Zelda long to get into her disguise, and soon she was standing in front of her mirror, looking at the one last thing that told anyone who saw her that she was the princess: the tiara that rested so daintily on her head. Carefully, she removed it and made sure it was tucked away in a safe place. She grabbed a red ribbon and tied her hair up into a high ponytail, letting a few strands of hair frame her face. She looked over her work.

_I guess no one would suspect I'm the princess,_ she thought. She had exchanged her normal dress for a pair of white pants that went just below her ankles, a blue, sleeveless shirt, and a red scarf tied around her waist like a belt.

It was perfect. Now all she needed was a name...she couldn't be called Zelda while out on the search. No, something else would have to do. Something like...

"Aryll," she said to herself. Perfect. She gathered together a small bag that had been a gift from the Goron tribe, a map of Hyrule, and Link's green hat. She placed the map and hat in the bag, slung it over her shoulder and with one last look in the mirror, she left the room.

Link woke with a start. He had drifted off after the shadow and Bob had left him. Now, that he was fully awake, he felt sore. His head ached from what he assumed was the blow that knocked him out, and his left arm, his sword arm, stung. He glanced at it. It was stained red with blood.

* * *

><p>Link tried to pull at the chains, but once again, he found it impossible to free himself. But it wasn't just that. He had very little energy. Instead of trying to free himself, he looked about the cavernous area where he was kept. A single chink in the ceiling let in a fraction of light. Daytime. With further examination of this chink, Link realized that there was a crack running from the chink, all the way to where the chain on his left arm was bolted to the wall.<p>

Perhaps that could be used to his advantage.

He yanked hard on the left chain, but didn't get too far as his arm cried out in pain. He sighed.

There was just no escape.

* * *

><p>Zelda looked out from the side of the engine where she stood behind Alfonzo. The wind blew pleasantly in her face. She scanned the passing scenery for any sign of a place where Link would be kept. A cave. A building. She gripped the small dagger Teacher had given her for protection and looked harder.<p>

"We're almost to Aboda, Ze- Aryll," Alfonzo said, nearly addressing her by her real name.

Zelda nodded. Aboda would be their first stop. From there they would start out through all the realms.

She looked ahead on the track and saw something. Black and mysterious, it sat there, waiting for them. Alfonzo noticed it to and blew the whistle, trying to scare it off the tracks. But it didn't move until it was too late.

It reared up and put its monkey-like hands out in front of it, and caught the force of the train, nearly stopping it. Alfonzo hit the breaks and when the train stopped, the monster let go, still blocking the track.

Then it dawned on the princess-in-disguise.

This was the same monster that had attacked the Spirit Train the day before.

There was a dark laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I realize these chapters are very short. Shorter than my usual chapters at least. This is one of my earlier stories. But, please, enjoy them anyway. Thanks to <strong>Nami-chaan, Sentinel07, Sorceress of Shadows, <strong>and** chibis of evil **for the reviews._

_Oh, and if you haven't seen it already, check out my sequel to my story Hero of the Ocarina._


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's note: short chapter, i know. I heard all your wishings for the chapters to be longer. Just as a reminder, I wrote this story a while ago. My writing was not as good back then. Get it? Got it? Good._

_In any case, I was touched - simply touched - at how many people reveiwed saying how they loved this story so far. The wonderful peopld who reviewed the previous chapter get a cookie of thier choice. Thanks and a cookie to: **Nami-chaan**, **chibis of evil**_, **ChristianFreak98 **(who gets two cookies for two reviews), **Sorceress of Shadows**, and **Anthony1l**. Arigatou! Disfrute! (Jap for Thank you; Span for Enjoy).__

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

A dark cloud of smoke formed next to monster, and from the dark cloud stepped a short man, dressed in a black suit, complete with a black shirt and bow tie. On top of his head rested a black top hat.

"Well done, Bob," the dark man said. "You stopped yet another train."

"Who are you?" Alfonzo said, pulling his sword from its sheath. He hopped down from the train and took a few steps forward.

"My name?" the stranger asked. "I am Chancellor Calix, and this," he motioned to the monster next to him, "is Bob."

"What do you want?" Zelda demanded.

Calix narrowed his eyes. "You seem familiar. Do I know you?"'

"No. I'm a pirate from the Ocean Realm." Zelda glared at the creepy chancellor, hoping the fear in her eyes wouldn't show. Calix merely laughed. "You're not the one I wanted to talk to, pirate-girl." He focused his attention back on Alfonzo. "On a search are we? For your former apprentice perhaps?"

"How do you know that?" Alfonzo demanded.

"I have my ways."

"Where is he?" Zelda demanded. "Where is Link?"

Calix and Bob sent her an odd look. Bob growled something. "Bob is right: if you're a pirate from the Ocean Realm, why would you care about him?"

"He's my friend! I met him a year ago when he was going through the Ocean Realm."

Alfonzo took a few steps backward, giving Zelda more protection. Calix grinned maliciously, showing off the fact that his teeth were like fangs. "Oh, you did?" He began to laugh that deep dark laugh. After a moment, he grinned again. "Well, since you both seem to be searching so hard for this so-called Hero, I'll give you a hint. You find me, you find him."

Bob growled again. Calix listened. "Oh, yes, I forgot about the new plan. Thank you, Bob." The monster growled again. "The hint was the old plan. The new plan is taking you out, here and now. With no Hero to stop me, soon Hyrule will be MINE!" With that, Calix levitated off the ground, hovering a few feet from the grass. "Bob, kill them both."

The monster lunged forward with a snarl, his ginormous claws swiping at Alfonzo. Alfonzo blocked and tried to fight back. "Aryll! Get out of here!"

But Zelda stood frozen with fear. Bob lunged again at Alfonzo, knocking him to the side. Then the monster advanced on Zelda and lunged forward again. Zelda shut her eyes covering herself with her arms for protection.

She heard a shout. But the claws never came in contact with her. Slowly she opened her eyes and lowered her arms. In front of her, a tall man stood, pushing with all his might against the monster. He wasn't Alfonzo, but he seemed familiar. The man gave another shout and tossed the monster back before turning to Zelda. "Go! I'll make sure they won't follow you!"

But Zelda was in shock once more, seeing who her rescuer was. The man ignored her expression, and turned back to fight Bob and Calix. Zelda snapped out of her stupor and ran to help Alfonzo to his feet.

"I'm fine," the engineer said. He looked up at Zelda then to the man taking on both Calix and Bob. "What?" he asked, recognizing him as well. "I thought...?"

"I know," Zelda replied. "He just came out of no where." She gasped. The man had been hit by a set of Bob's claws, but he took advantage of this. He grabbed the claws and spun around, releasing the monster and sending him flying into Calix. Calix fell to the ground with a yell. Bob lay where he landed, unmoving. Slowly, Calix got to his feet. His top hat had fallen off, revealing a pointed horn. "Fools!" he snarled. Raising his hands, he fired an orb of magic straight at Zelda, but the stranger created a force field and the magic dissipated harmlessly against it. With a motion of the man's hand, the force field went flying toward Calix and Bob, sending them soaring backwards a few more yards. Calix managed to recover enough to stop himself. He floated eerily in midair. "This is not over yet!"

"Are you so sure?" the man taunted in a voice so familiar that she knew it could be no other than her long lost friend from the quest she went on with Link. "I can finish you any day!"

Calix laughed. "Only if I give you the opportunity." A cloud of black smoke formed in front of him and Bob. After a moment, it disappeared. Calix and Bob were no where to be seen. The man stood there for a moment, then turned to Zelda and Alfonzo.

"I hope you are not hurt, princess," he said with a bow.

"How...?"

"Come now, there are only monsters as pirates, not humans, let alone girls such as yourselves."

Alfonzo got slowly to his feet. "Thank you for your help, Byrne."

A look of confusion crossed the Lokomo's face. "I...don't recall introducing myself to you."

"But..." Zelda began. Then she stopped, a memory coming to mind. Byrne had nearly died trying to give Zelda the opportunity to return to her body. Had he not been a Lokomos, he would have been killed. Anjean had explained this to Link and Zelda after Maladus, the demon king, had been defeated. _The__spirit__is__persistent,__my__dear,_ Anjean had said. _Byrne__may__not__have__any__memory__of__these__events,__but__years__from__now__he'll__return__in__a__new__form._

Zelda sighed. "We know you, Byrne...don't you remember?"

Byrne slowly shook his head. Zelda looked at him. He seemed different from when she had seen him. Instead of the mechanical arm-like weapon he had always worn on his arm, he now had both hands free. The long black ponytail he once sported was traded for a shorter one. He seemed younger looking, and less tired.

"I was heading to the Tower of Spirits when I saw what was going on," Byrne replied. "I'm looking for my friend and master, Anjean. Perhaps you have heard of her."

Zelda realized just how much Byrne didn't remember. "Anjean is not at the tower anymore...nor in Hyrule. She left for the heavens two years ago."

The change in Byrne's expression was sudden. A look of sadness crossed his face. "She's...dead?"

"No, she just left. I saw her leave."

Slowly, Byrne nodded. "But...I would have known."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Alfonzo asked.

Byrne shut his eyes for a moment. "I met someone. He was short and wore...two green top hats. He said he would be able to get me more power. Then, the next thing I know, I was lying on the beach over there next to that town." He pointed toward Aboda. "I saw you two fighting that monster and his friend, and you know the rest. You say it's been two years?"

"Yes," Zelda replied. "Come with us, we're looking for Link, someone you once knew."

Byrne nodded again. "I shall join you, princess," he said.

"Only, you can't call me that," Zelda replied. "Call me Aryll."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Oh, they make me so angry!"

The loud voice startled Link. He looked up and saw the shadow and Bob pass by in the shadowy hall. Bob growled a response.

"I don't either. Supposedly, all the Lokomos left two years ago! Why did he return? How?" The shadow's voice got softer as they went along the passage, but Link could still hear his rants. _Lokomos?_ Link wondered. _There's__a__Lokomo__in__Hyrule?_ He wondered which Lokomo had come back. Gage? Rael?

"And that petty pirate!" The shadow's voice got louder, laced with immense anger. "I didn't think there were any women pirates! Let alone humans! And in these days!"

There was a pause. Link strained to hear what was going on. "Yes, perhaps you're right, Bob. She may not be who she says she is." There was the sound of a heavy sigh. "Perhaps, in order to take all three out, we must show off your other form."

This time there was the sound of evil laughter. The shadow began to speak again in triumph this time. "Soon, soon, Bob, we will take Hyrule for ourselves! No one will dare fight back once they see my true power! The power of Calix!"

Link strained to hear more but the conversation died down. He heard no more. Trying to make sense of what he had heard, he realized that this shadow had come in contact with someone...Zelda in disguise perhaps?

For the first time since waking in this dreadful cave, he felt his heart swell with happiness. If indeed his captor, Calix or whatever his name was, had run into Zelda, that meant that she was out looking for him. She did care. And it was that knowledge that made Link want to fight to free himself.

* * *

><p>"Tetra?"<p>

Zelda turned sharply and saw Niko staring at her, a look of disbelief on his face. "No, Niko, it's me..." she said.

Niko stared at her for a moment. "Oh, my bad. Sorry." He sighed. "You just remind me of those good old days way back when." The old man grinned and pointed his walking stick in Byrne's direction. "And you, my friend, haven't changed a bit."

Byrne laughed at this. Unlike his missing memories of the trials two years ago, he remembered Niko clearly. "Yes, I have."

Niko shook his head with a smile. Zelda sighed and sat down on the edge of the station platform in Aboda. Behind her, Alfonzo was fixing up the Spirit Train. As soon it was fixed, they were headed off. She vaguely listened to Noko and Byrne's conversation. She sighed and felt a tear slip down her cheek, which she brushed away quickly. She missed Link.

"So is there a reason you look like Tetra?"

Zelda looked up. Niko stood in front of her. Byrne had walked off toward the sea, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Link is missing. And we had an encounter with his captors just now..."

"So you disguised yourself?"

Zelda nodded. She looked past Niko out to the sea. "So you knew Tetra?" Niko sat next to her.

"She was my captain, oh, a long, long time ago, way back when I was a pirate and sailed the ocean. But not only that…she was my very good friend." He sighed. "I'm the only one left from our crew, it seems, though Tetra's spirit lives on in you."

Zelda looked at him. "Really?"

"Oh, yes," Niko replied. "It's very clear. After all, she was your grandmother.

Zelda pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She sighed. The sun was setting.

Soon, nighttime came, and finally Alfonzo emerged. "It's all fixed now," he said, rubbing a grease stain from his face. "Just in time for the sun to set." He sighed.

"You three could stay here for the night," Niko suggested. "No good in traveling at night."

Zelda looked up hopefully at Alfonzo. Alfonzo shrugged and nodded.

* * *

><p>Several days passed. By the time the sun was setting on the fifth day, Zelda, Byrne and Alfonzo had searched all of the realms: Ocean, Snow, Sand, Forest. They had just now completed the Fire Realm with no luck of finding Link anywhere. She rested her head against the window of the the passenger coach, closing her eyes. She was so close to tears.<p>

She felt the train lurch and slow down. Opening her eyes she saw that they were stopping at the Goron Village. As the Spirit Train came to a complete stop, Zelda stood and left the coach, going around to the front of the train. Byrne jumped down from his perch on top of the coach. "What are we doing here?" Zelda asked.

"Just stopping to ask around," Alfonzo replied, getting off the train. Zelda nodded and together the three of them entered the village.

Immediately, they were greeted by the Gorons.

"Welcome to our village!" one greeted happily.

Alfonzo thanked him. "Would you mind taking us to see the elder?" he asked.

"No problem, brother!" The Goron nodded and motioned for them to follow.

"A strange race, these Gorons," Byrne muttered to Zelda. "But they're very friendly."

"They are definitely friendly," Zelda replied. The Goron led them into a house.

"Elder! Visitors are here to see you!"

Another Goron, older than the rest, came from another room. "Greetings," he said as the other Goron left. "What can I do for you?"

"We want to know if you've seen or heard of any suspicious activity recently," Alfonzo replied.

"We're looking for a friend who's been captured by an evil man," Zelda added. She quickly described Calix. The elder thought for a moment.

"I don't recall hearing anything about this man, but there has been some suspicious rumors floating around." He turned to a map of the Fire Realm and it's tracks and pointed. "They say there's strange voices coming from a cave here. Loud angry ones. No one has gone to prove these true, however."

Alfonzo glanced at his companions. "Should we try there?" he asked.

"Sure," Byrne said. "Anything could be a proper lead to Calix."

Alfonzo nodded and turned back to the Goron elder. "Thank you for your information."

"Of course."

Once back outside, Zelda stopped, feeling a wave of hopelessness crash over her.

"Aryll," Alfonzo said, noticing that she had stopped. "Aryll, come on."

Zelda shook her head, tears streaming down her face. A sob escaped her lips and she shook her head.

"Aryll," Byrne said. "I know it's hard to move on, but we must. He's is out there somewhere. And this lead seems pretty promising."

"But," Zelda said. "What if it's nothing? What if we find him too late?" Zelda put her head in her hands. _What __if __I __never __see __him __again?_ she thought despairingly.

* * *

><p>The sound of dark laughter filled the air. Link's eyes opened and he struggled to lift his head once more. His wounded arm stung. He saw Calix and Bob walk by. Calix glanced at him, a look of pure evil filling his eyes...along with mockery.<p>

Link couldn't hold his head up any longer. He let it drop. Never had he felt so weak before...so unable to do anything. The days had been passing in a blur, marked only by the constant growing sting in his arm and the light from the chink in the ceiling, which, in the mornings, hit him squarely in the face...that is, if he was lifting his head.

The sounds of Calix and Bob got softer and softer, dwindling into nothing. Link sighed and shook his head as his vision blurred and darkness threatened to close in once again.

_Zelda! __Where __are __you?_ he wondered desperately.

Suddenly, the walls of his cell vibrated with a loud crash. A roar crossed with a twisted train whistle sounded. Rocks fell from the chink, widening it, and more cracks formed, one going straight to the shackle holding Link's right arm. The other shackle loosened, hanging limply from the wall.

The rumbling stopped. Link fought the blackness. He pulled on the left chain, his arm protesting from the strain. Blood seeped from the reopened wound. Link grit his teeth.

With a loud clank, the chain broke free from the wall. Link gasped. His breath came jaggedly. For a moment, he rested, gathering what little strength he had. He pulled on the other chain, but couldn't get it free. He stopped again. Blood from his wound dripped down his hand. He watched it, an idea forming in his head.

Wiping his hand on his tunic, he reached inside the small bag that hung from his belt. Shifting aside its few contents, he came upon what he had been looking for, a thin shard of stone that had once been part of a rock in the Fire Temple. He had kept it because the shard had a funny shape to it that he liked. Zelda had told him that it was pointless to carry around a shard of rock, but now he was glad he had done so.

He slipped the thin rock into the keyhole on the shackle and jiggled it around for a bit. There was a click. The shackle opened. Link fell to his knees. He started freeing himself from the other shackle. In time, the other opened as well. Link placed the thin shard in his belt bag again and stood. His head spun. Darkness surrounded his vision. He had to get out.

Link started out, following the tunnel in the direction he had seen Calix and Bob leave. He rounded a corner, leaning against the wall. Light.

Hope sparked up once more. He staggered to the entrance of the cave.

Once out in the fresh air, he took in his surroundings. He found himself facing the mountain on which the Fire Temple was perched. Ahead of him, there were tracks. Train tracks.

Gathering the remainder of his energy, Link headed for the tracks, stumbling along. If he could just get there and wait for a train...

The thought never finished as his legs gave way. He fell to the ground and his arms couldn't hold his weight. For a moment, he lay there. Then he struggled up once more.

He had to get to the tracks.

Once again, he collapsed. Darkness covered his vision. He lay there, imagining the sound of a train coming and footsteps getting closer...perhaps it was his hope that had him hearing these sounds. Or perhaps...perhaps it wasn't his imagination...

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Look! A longer chapter! Actually, this was two chapters, but I combined them into one. Pathetic, right? Thanks to <strong>RheaTheWingedWolf<strong>, **Nami-chaan**, and **ChristianFreak98** for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Another short chapter ahead. Sorry guys. But thanks to thos who reviewed the previous chapter: **ChristianFreak98 **(who reviewed twice), **chibis of evil**, and **Nami-chaan**. Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Zelda scanned the area, looking for any sign of a cave, of Link, of the rumors the Goron elder had said.

"There," Byrne said from the top of the coach, pointing. He held the map, folded so that only the Fire Realm was facing him. "That's where the cave is supposed to be." Zelda moved to the other side of the engine. Alfonzo looked as well.

Zelda squinted. Something was moving out there. Whatever it was had just fallen down to the ground. She leaned further over the railing. "What is it?" Byrne asked, noting her expression.

"Stop the train," Zelda said suddenly. She looked at Alfonzo. "Stop!"

Alfonzo hit the breaks. Before the train had even come to a stop, Zelda jumped off, running.

"Aryll!" Byrne called. He jumped off, too, chasing after Zelda. "Wait!"

Zelda didn't stop. She closed in on whatever it was that she had seen and realized just what and who it was. She put on a burst of speed.

Link.

She skid to a stop, and dropped to her knees next to him. "Link!" she exclaimed, pushing him onto his back. The hero didn't respond. She noticed the blood on his tunic and felt a jolt of fear run through her. He was wounded...

Byrne finally caught up to her. He knelt down. "He's alive," he said, glancing at Zelda. "But barely." Zelda barely seemed to comprehend this. Her eyes never left Link's unconscious face.

"Come," Byrne said. He gently lifted Link off the ground and carried him back to the train. Zelda followed. "He'll be ok, won't he?"

"I'm not sure," Byrne said. "He may take a long time to recover but I think he will be fine..."

Alfonzo went to open the door to the coach as they approached. Worry was etched on his face as he saw his apprentice. Byrne and Zelda entered the coach, and the Lokomo laid Link down on the soft cushions of the seats of the coach.

"I...I think I remember him..." he said softly as Zelda started tending to Link's wound on his arm. She glanced up at the Lokomo. "It's been slowly coming back to me..." The train lurched forward and sped off.

"I hope you do remember," Zelda said. "You were very brave to stand up against Malladus and Cole...Anjean spoke very highly of you afterward."

Byrne sighed. "I should have stayed in the Tower. I wanted more power...more than what she could give me...more than what the spirits could give. But I left seeking what I could not get. And I got nothing." He closed his eyes. "Cole...he promised immense power if I served him. He couldn't do...something...'cause of his evil heart. But I could, since I was once a servant of the spirits." He opened his eyes "And then...Maladus and Cole...they turned on me."

"I was there. I saw that. He attacked you, and Cole said that they would never give you any power, only because you were a servant of the spirits."

Byrne took a shaky breath. He frowned slightly. "I wish I could remember more..."

"I'm sure you will eventually." Zelda looked back at Link. She felt that same pull of fear, as well as a faint anger that grew. Calix and Bob had done that to Link. Her anger grew. Whatever it took she would make sure that Calix and Bob would pay.

Byrne sat down on the other side of the aisle watching her. He had heard something before they had come upon Link. And that noise had triggered a memory. A giant train...a creepy face. What was that? Where had he seen that? Did it actually make the noise he had heard?

Byrne shook his head. The memories were too confusing.

* * *

><p>Waves crashed on the sand, making a sound Link had fallen asleep to since he was young. His senses slowly came to him. So far, all he could tell was that there was the sound of the ocean, and that his arm hurt, but not as much as it had before.<p>

He could now hear voices. They were muffled, just like the ocean. And there were footsteps on a wooden floor along with a sigh.

A jolt of fear ran though him. Calix. Calix had found him and recaptured him. All was lost. He opened his eyes long enough to register the roof above his head before falling once again into unconsciousness.

It was a while before he woke again, feeling much stronger. There were soft whispers in the room. Link opened his eyes again. He felt a wave of dizziness, but he didn't black out again. He tried to move his arms, and found that only his right one responded. His left arm was in a sling, bandaged tightly.

Slowly, he pushed himself up, looking around at the familiar surroundings.

"My, my, look who's finally joined the land of the living." Link couldn't see who had said this, for suddenly he was enveloped in a hug.

"Let him breathe, girl!" There was a chuckle.

The person hugging him let go. She was ginning.

"Zelda…?" Link asked with confusion. She didn't look like Zelda, yet…in a way she did.

The girl nodded. "I'm so glad you're ok, Link!" she said. Link looked around. He saw Niko sitting in a chair, smiling.

Link tried to find his words. "Are…are we in Aboda…?"

Zelda nodded again. "You were near the tracks in the Fire Realm. We brought you back here about three days ago."

Link nodded slowly. "I think…I lost my hat…"

Zelda grinned. "You didn't." She reached into a bag that hung at her side and pulled out a piece of green fabric. She unfolded it and gently placed the hat back where it belonged on his head. Link smiled. But slowly, he felt his head getting heavy again.

"Rest," Zelda said. Link nodded and lay back down. Zelda slid off the bed.

"Zelda…" he said.

Zelda looked at him.

"I'm glad you found me. I…don't think I could have gone…any further."


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's note: so this is a particularly interesting chapter, and it's long...well, longer. I hope you enjoy it all. Thanks to **chibis of evil**, **Nami-chaan**, and **ChristianFreak98**. Enjoy and tell me what you think of it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

It took several more days for Link to recover enough, but he did. And the first thing he did was stand outside, enjoying the feeling of the breeze...despite the fact that it was raining.

"Link!" Zelda said. "You shouldn't be out there in the rain!"

Link turned. "I'm fine," he said.

"Yeah, you say that now..."

"Zelda, when you've been held captive in a cave for who knows how long and then have to be confined to a house, the rain and wind will feel pretty good to you."

Byrne, who was sitting in the shelter of the covered station platform, laughed. "He's got you there, Princess," the Lokomo said.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Laugh all you want, Byrne." She returned her attention back to Link. "When you get a cold, Mr. Hero, don't come crying to me."

"I'm not going to get a cold." The instant he said these words he sneezed.

"At least get out of the rain," Zelda said.

Link nodded and joined Byrne on the station platform. When Link had first found out that Byrne had returned, he was glad, but confused. He had thought that it would take longer for Byrne to come back. He quickly accepted it and the two of them had become fast friends once more.

"Come and join us," Byrne called now. Zelda shook her head.

"Stop being a princess and get over here!" Link urged.

Zelda rolled her eyes, but sprinted through the rain and sat down next to Link.

"Gosh, Zelda," Link teased, "you're all wet. You might give me a cold!"

"Speak for yourself! Your soaking wet!" Zelda teased back. She shook her head and the water from her hair sprayed him.

"All right, stop," Byrne said, intervening. "You two are like children these days."

"Says you," Link said. "You don't even remember what we were like before this whole thing."

Byrne shrugged and looked away.

"By the way, Zelda," Link started, looking out at the ocean. He pulled his knees to his chest, seeming pensive. "Did you happen to find the Lokomo Sword with my hat?"

"You lost the Lokomo Sword?" Byrne asked with shock. Link gave him a look.

"I have it, don't worry," Zelda replied. "It's back at the castle."

Link nodded with a sigh of relief.

The rain began to lighten up, but a stiff wind began to blow. Link rested his head on his knees, his eyes closing.

"Maybe you should go in and rest," Zelda said.

Link opened his eyes to look at her. "No, I'm fine..."

For a moment all that could be heard was the sound of the waves and the wind. Zelda watched Link for a moment. Despite his reassurances, he still didn't seem fully recovered. He seemed slightly out of it at the moment, his eyes half-closed, and a dreamy look on his face.

"Seriously, I think you should go in. You-" She was stopped by a loud rumble. Link looked up and Alfonzo came out from the workshop where the Spirit Train was currently being protected from the rain.

There was large explosion of black smoke. Calix and Bob appeared. "So that's where you all have been hiding!" the shadowy chancellor declared. He laughed. "By the way, Princess, not a very good disguise." Byrne stood, ready to fight. "Get on the train," he muttered to Link and Zelda. "I'll hold them off."

Link and Zelda nodded. They stood and ran toward the Spirit Train as Byrne, once again, took on Calix and Bob. Alfonzo ran to help, sword in hand. Link stumbled and fell, just as Bob got around Byrne. The monster came straight for Link and was nearly on top of him when it was sent flying into the wall of the workshop by a punch from Byrne. Link pulled himself to his feet and hurried over to the train. Zelda helped him up and he collapsed onto the floor of the engine. Zelda looked at him.

"You're gonna have to," he said weakly, answering the look. "The lever on the gearbox," he paused and pointed to one of the controls, "Push it all the way up."

Zelda nodded and did as she was told. The train started with a lurch and began to move forward, picking up speed. As they cleared the workshop, Alfonzo beat back Bob and hopped onto the moving train. Byrne created a force field, holding the two villains captive and jumped onto the roof of the cab. "Catch us if you can!" he hollered tauntingly. Bob slashed angrily at the force field. The train reached the top speed.

"Link, you have an easy job as an engineer," Zelda commented as Alfonzo joined Byrne on top of the coach.

"Easy? You haven't encountered anything on the tracks! Let alone having to shoot whatever you run into with the cannon." He looked ahead. "By the way...you have fork in the tracks coming up."

"What?" Zelda looked ahead. "I don't even know where we're going."

"How 'bout Castle Town?" Alfonzo called. "We can get the Lokomo Sword and finish off Calix."

Zelda nodded. "Which way?"

"Straight," Link said. "Slide the lever of the rail switch to the left."

"Rail switch?"

Link pointed. Zelda nodded. "You want to keep it to the left all the way there."

For a moment, no one said anything.

"Hey, Link?" Byrne said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Can this thing go any faster?"

"Why?"

At that moment, a sound echoed through the land. It was the sound of a twisted train whistle combined with a demented roar – the same sound that Link had heard before he freed himself. Zelda gasped. She and Link looked behind the train.

It was the Dark Train, its creepy face grinning maliciously. Riding on top of it was Calix, a malicious grin on his face. The Dark Train roared again and sped up, gaining on the small Spirit Train.

"I don't think it does, Byrne," Link said, stunned. He had gotten rid of the Dark Train, which housed pure evilness, two years ago in a battle in the Dark Realm. Now it was back! And if it was back, did that mean that Malladus was back as well?

"I'll try to hold it off!" Byrne said, creating a thick force field. The Dark Train rammed head on into it and was stopped, but Byrne was obviously struggling to keep the evil train at bay.

An image flew before his eyes. _He__was__sitting__in__the__coach.__His__master__and__mentor,__Anjean__was__talking__to__Link__and__a__ghostly__Zelda.__ "__I__shall__accompany__you__from__here__on__out.__It__is__too__dangerous__for__just__the__two__of__you.__"_

_Byrne could tell she was injured. And then he felt pain in his side. "But your wounds from our battle are still fresh," he found himself saying. "And what's to come will be very demanding. It's my turn now, Master. It's...the least I can do."_

The demented roar of the Demon Train brought him back to the situation now. He fell to his knees, weary with the struggle. He glanced up and saw the train had broken the force field and was moving again.

"Let me try something," Alfonzo said. He was holding a bow in his hand. He loaded it and took aim. There was a flash of light and the light arrow was released, hitting the Dark Train squarely in the face. It let out another roar, triggering another one of Byrne's lost memories.

_This time, Link and Zelda, who was in control of a metal phantom suit, were climbing up onto the stopped Dark Train. Chancellor Cole and Malladus, who had taken Zelda's body for his own use, were at the front. Once Link and Zelda were on top, the Dark Train lurched forward, leaving behind the Spirit Train._

"_We should follow them," Byrne found himself saying to Anjean. "Brave as they are, they will need our help."_

_Anjean sighed. "I agree." Byrne limped to the engine and got it going forward..._

"We're almost to the Castle!" Zelda called. Byrne looked up once more, startled. The Dark Train was gaining again.

"Zelda, when I say so, pull the lever on the gearbox all the way down," Link said. "Then, wait two beats and move it to the stop position, which is the one right above."

"Got it," Zelda replied.

_Another lost memory crossed Byrne's vision. He had created a force field between a ginormous, ghostly, floating skull, and Zelda, who was trying to reclaim her body. "You cannot give up now! Your body has the sacred power of the spirits!" Byrne shouted. "Now concentrate on reclaiming it!" His side exploded in pain from the effort. "After all," he said with a laugh, "Didn't you say you wanted to have words with me?"_

_Zelda nodded and focused...slowly she reclaimed her body, falling from the sky when she finally did. "Go now!" Byrne shouted to Link. "Right now!" Link ran forward, and Zelda landed on top of him._

_Cole and Malladus turned their attention to Byrne now...the look in both their eyes told him they were going to kill him._

"Now!"

There was a lurch and Byrne nearly fell off the top of the coach. His missing memories flooded him. He knew who he was. He knew what he had done. The Dark Train was feet away now. The Spirit Train came to a stop. Byrne stood, planted his feet and called up another force field. "Go now!" he shouted. "Get the Lokomo Sword!"

Link and Zelda nodded. They hopped off the train and ran into Castle Town. Byrne pushed against the Dark Train with all his might. "Master," he muttered. "Where ever you are. Help me defend this great kingdom..."

He felt his strength ebb. He couldn't hold on any longer.

A low hum filled the air. "What is going on?" Calix cried hysterically.

There was a flash of light. Byrne looked up. Another Lokomo floated nearby, lending his strength. It was Carben. There was more flashes of light as more Lokomos appeared: Gage, Embrose, Real, Steem. They were the guardians of the sanctuaries around Hyrule.

"You're not alone, Byrne." Beside him, his master, Anjean, stood. "We shall help you."

Byrne nodded, a grin on his face. _Come__on,__Link__and__Zelda!__Hurry__up!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Link and Zelda ran through the town. Link stumbled again, catching himself with his good arm. "Zelda!"

"Stay there!" Zelda called. "I'll go get it!" Link nodded. Zelda hurried off. She dashed into the castle, running through the halls. As she slid around a corner, she saw Teacher coming along in the opposite direction.

"Princess?" he asked, stopping.

"No time to talk," Zelda said, sprinting past him. She burst into her room and stopped. Where did she put it?

She saw the glinting sword laying on her desk. Grabbing it, she raced out once more.

"Princess, what is going on?" Teacher asked as she raced by him again. This time, Zelda didn't answer. She raced out of the castle and into the town where she found Link, the bandage from his arm in a bundle. "I can't fight with it on," he said as he stuffed the bandage and sling into the bag hanging off his belt.

"Here," Zelda said, handing him the sword. They started hurrying back through the town. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I have to be," Link replied.

When the reached the station, they saw the most interesting sight. Byrne and six other Lokomos were holding off the Dark Train easily. Calix was floating around behind the barrier, yelling furiously and swearing at the Lokomos.

The Dark Train was starting to move backwards. It gave a furious roar, pushing harder against the barrier that the Lokomos had created. Byrne slid back a few inches, but he pushed forward, shouting, "Now!"

With a force of twice the Dark Train, all seven Lokomos pushed back against the Dark Train, sending it flying into the air, end over end. There was a loud crash and the train shrunk, revealing the other form: Bob. The monster lay unmoving once more. Link hoped silently that it would not get up again.

Calix let out a yell and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke as all the Lokomos but Anjean and Byrne disappeared from view.

"Hello, Anjean!" Zelda greeted happily as the Lokomos got down from the top of the coach. Byrne looked at Bob for a moment before jumping down.

"Hello, my dear," Anjean replied.

There was a low growl, and Bob slowly struggled to his feet. He looked around, dazed before focusing on the group. He let out a snarl, ready to attack. Byrne took a step forward, but Link stopped him.

"No," the hero said. "I'll take him." Link stepped forward, the Lokomo Sword brandished fiercely. Bob snarled again and advanced. The hero and the monster circled each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Link glanced at Zelda for a split second and saw the worry in her eyes. Bob growled and stopped his pacing, his sharp teeth bared. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, then Bob charged. Link charged forward as well.

It was so unclear what happened in the moment, but Link stumbled after crossing Bob, yet his sword was stained red. He caught himself his other hand and turned to look at Bob who had also stumbled. The monster gave a loud roar, and a shadow of the Dark Train was visible for a moment before the creature fell, dead for good as it dissolved into nothing.

Bob, the Dark Train, was gone.

Link stood, and for a moment all was quiet.

"NO! YOU FOOLS!"

The screech came from above. Calix was floating twenty feet in the air, looking immensely furious. He zipped down ramming Link into the ground before facing the others. "First you kill my brother, now you kill my friend!"

"Brother?" Byrne asked.

"You once served him, you foolish Lokomo! You once did his and the great Deamon King's bidding, all for power you never got, or do you not even remember that?"

"I remember it all!" Byrne shouted.

"You're Cole's brother?" Zelda asked with surprise.

Calix sighed an exasperated sigh that sounded very similar to Cole's. "Can't you see the family resemblance, you petty princess?" He turned at the sound of Link struggling to his feet. "And it's all because of you, Hero...if it hadn't been for you, my brother would still be here, as would my friend."

"I didn't kill Cole," Link said weakly. "Your 'great' demon king did after Cole gave one too many orders."

"You dare contradict me?" Calix screeched.

"I was there!" Link said with more strength in his voice. "You were not!"

Calix bared his pointy teeth, obviously upset with Link's contradiction. "You are a fool..." the villain said. He rose a foot or so off the ground and looked like he was ready to attack Link.

"No!"

Zelda dashed out and stopped in front of Link, protecting him from any attacks that Calix might do. "You leave him alone, you vile monster! I swear if you touch him I will not let you see another day!"

Calix narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know you had such feelings for this whelp..." he smirked.

Zelda glanced at Alfonzo and the two Lokomos behind Calix. Alfonzo seemed to know what she wanted. He took aim with the bow once more and fired an arrow, hitting Calix in the back. The shadowy chancellor screeched and whipped around, deciding to take on the others first. The fighting broke out, and Zelda knelt down next to Link.

"Thanks," Link said. He grimaced. His arm was bleeding again.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded and fished around in his bag for the bandage, which he handed to Zelda. She began to bandage his arm, glancing every now and then at the battle. It seemed that Calix was evenly matched against Alfonzo, Anjean, and Byrne, perhaps ever better than them.

There was a shout and Calix hit Alfonzo, knocking him back into Anjean. The two went flying a few feet, landing next to the Spirit Train. Byrne glanced behind him and Calix laughed. "You think you're so tough now that you remember your past, with its glorious victories against these idiots here," he teased. "But you're misleading yourself for thinking so."

"I regret what I did, Calix. I take no pride in my bad mistakes, only in my good actions."

Calix laughed again. "You truly are a idiot like them!"

Byrne yelled and attacked Calix. The two of them dueled for a few minutes. What Calix had said seemed to have infuriated Byrne. The Lokomo was now fighting extremely well, but he still seemed to be having a hard time besting the villain.

Suddenly, Calix gained the upper hand, sending Byrne flying towards Link and Zelda. The Lokomo lay, unmoving where he landed. Calix began to advance on Link and Zelda, knowing no one could stop him now. The two of them backed away, hoping that somehow, someway, they could be helped.

And help they got. Unbeknownst to Calix, Alfonzo had gotten to his feet. The engineer had a dagger in his hand. He threw the dagger at Calix, hitting him hard. Calix let out another screech, this time one of pain

Link jumped to his feet, snatched up the Lokomo Sword, and lunged, putting an end to the villain. For a moment, Link and Calix glared at each other, then, with a mighty yell, Calix sent Link flying backwards, past Byrne, who was trying to get back up.

Chancellor Calix fell and dissolved to nothing.

For a moment, all was still. Then Zelda ran to Link, kneeling next to him. The Hero looked at her for a moment, then his eyes closed. And everything went black...

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Almost done! One more chapterand then that's it! Thanks and a chocolate chip cookie to <strong>Nami-Chaan<strong> __for the review._


	10. Epilogue

_Author's note: Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving (those of you who celebrate it). I did. And it was WILD. But enough about that. Here's the next and final chapter._

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Zelda wandered through the Castle Town, tugging at her dress. Despite having abandoned her disguise several days ago, she was still trying to get used to being in a dress instead of pants and a shirt. Yet she knew she would have to get used to it: she was a princess after all.

After a moment of looking, she spotted him standing on the walls surrounding the town, looking out over the plain. Zelda hurried up the stairs leading to the top of the wall and joined him. He glanced at her, but said nothing.

"I never got a change to apologize for all the things I did to you and Link two years ago," Byrne said.

"You don't need to," Zelda said. "You did when you helped us all those times: helping me regain my body, helping find Link, helping defeat Calix and Bob."

The Lokomo sighed. They were quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to stay here...instead of being with your people?" Zelda asked suddenly.

"I'm very sure," Byrne replied. He kept his gaze out over the field in front of the town. The day before, Anjean had left, saying how she could not remain in Hyrule. She had also extended an invitation for Byrne to join her, but he had refused.

"But, you're the only Lokomo here now."

"That doesn't matter. I will not be alone because I do have some very good friends." He glanced at Zelda. "Besides, I have finally found it."

"Found what?"

"That power I was searching for." He gestured out toward the great land of Hyrule, with its Spirit Tracks and Tower of Spirits, and its bright blue skies and ever beautiful terrain. "I have found it here in this land, this glorious land. I could not see it before, but now I realize that the greatest power is here. And I realize that there is a greater power still: the power of friendship and of love and of peace. That is what makes this Hyrule Kingdom worth living and fighting for."

Zelda sighed. "I know what you mean."

"And speaking of love," Byrne said teasingly, turning at the sound of footsteps.

Zelda turned as well and saw Link coming over. He grinned at her.

"I'll let you two be," Byrne said, and walked away. Link smiled before joining Zelda.

"How are you feeling?" Zelda asked.

Link gave her a look. Since the second encounter with Calix, Zelda had asked him that question non-stop. But he always answered. It was a game they played. "Better," he replied. It was his usual reply. "Actually," he started, straying from the script that this "game" had set down, "my arm is feeling much better today: it finally stopped hurting so much."

"Maybe it's healing," Zelda replied.

"After how long now?" Link asked with a laugh.

Zelda shrugged and looked out. In the distance she saw a train puffing along. She smiled. Without those trains, without those Spirit Tracks, she would have never met Link. It had been his Graduation Ceremony two years ago that had brought them together, and Zelda had personally given Link his engineering certificate.

She looked at him now. His sword arm was still in a sling, but she found him very...handsome, with his fathomless blue eyes and his blond hair capped with the green hat he always wore as part of his hero outfit. He was strong...he was brave...

And she loved every bit of him.

Link glanced at her. "What?" he asked when he saw her staring at him. Zelda blushed and looked away.

"Nothing," she said. She could feel Link watching her.

"Zelda..."

Zelda looked at him, into his wonderful blue eyes. He smiled and stepped forward. He pulled her close and kissed her. Zelda was surprised for a moment, but only a moment as he let go. He looked embarrassed. "Sorry...that was kind of impulsive," he said.

Zelda grinned and hugged him. "It was just what I needed, Mr. Hero."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: That's it. The end. Cheesy, right? Yup. Go ahead and say it. I won't care. You should have seen the old ending. Even cheesier. If possible. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed, read, favorited, andor alerted this story. You all rock. And you all get a cookie, decorated with a Loftwing. Because Loftwings are awesome. Just like Skyward Sword. 'Nuff said._

_Sadly, I have not thought of a sequel for this fanfic, and there probably won't be one. If you like my writing and you haven't yet checked out my other fanfictions, please, do so. You won't be disapointed. And the other stories are written a lot better than this one._

_I hope you enjoyed this story, don't hesitate to review, and thanks for reading._

**_Your's in the nerddom of The Legend of Zelda,_**

**_TwiliRupee_**


End file.
